


over the years

by sweetavocado



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has A Sibling (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Visits Their Graves, Lesbian Carrie Wilson, Mitch And Emily Patterson Are Good Parents, Multi, Past Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Reggie Has a Sibling (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie's Parents Suck, They Are All Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetavocado/pseuds/sweetavocado
Summary: Alex's little sister, Anna, over the years.And how her family grew.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	over the years

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic! Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also when Anna and Cassie meet Julie, it's after the Orpheum and the boys can become visible and tangible at will.

Anna was 9 when her brother started playing in a band. 

She would spend her days in the garage watching them practice- totally not crushing on his friend Reggie. Her and Reggie’s little sister, Cassie, would play pranks on the older boys while giggling when Bobby helped them pull said pranks off.   
***

Anna was 11 when she walked in on her brother kissing Luke. 

After Alex explained what being ‘gay’ meant and that he and Luke weren’t dating and Luke just wanted to experiment, Anna smiled and said, “Does that mean we can talk about boys together?”

He laughed and replied, “As long as you don’t tell mom and dad.”

“I wouldn’t tell them even if you won’t,” she promised.   
***

Anna was 12 when her parents found out Alex was gay, and 12 when he was kicked out. 

Anna was 12 when she first told her parents she hated them, and 12 when she boxed up all of Alex’s stuff she wanted to keep safe for him.  
***

Anna was 13 when her brother died, and 13 when she realized that she lost more than one brother.   
***

Anna was 18 when she moved out of her parents house and found an apartment with Cassie.

“Are these Alex’s?” Cassie asked as she pulled out a pair of beaten up drumsticks out of a box.

“His first pair,” Anna answered.  
***

Anna was 21 when Cassie came out to her. She held her for the rest of the night.   
***

Anna was 22 when her niece Carrie was born.  
“She’s gonna be more than I’ll ever be.” Bobby had said.

Nobody said anything when he started releasing music as Trevor Wilson, or when he would triple check the temperature of the bottle with the utmost precision.   
***

Anna was 24 when Cassie got married, and 24 when she watched Mitch and Emily walk her sister down the aisle.  
***

Anna was 26 when she got married, and 26 when it was her turn to have Mitch and Emily walk her down the aisle. 

She was 26 when Cassie’s wife, Megan, gave birth to their son Lucas. To Megan, he was named after her father. To Cassie and Anna, he was named after their fallen brother. 

Megan didn’t say anything when they would call him Luke.  
***  
Anna was 29 when she gave birth to twin girls- Alexandra and Regina. 

Anna just hugged Cassie tightly when she cried.   
***

Anna was 31 when she watched Julie and Carrie sing together at their school’s talent show.

She could’ve sworn she saw Alex in Carrie’s stage presence.   
***

Anna was 32 when envelopes of money started appearing in her mailbox.

Neither her, Cassie, or the Pattersons said anything when they saw the little sketched on  
Sunset Curve logo on the back.   
***

Anna was 33 when Megan called in distress while her wife was having a panic attack.

Lucas had gotten food poisoning.

Anna was 33 when she had to tell her sister’s wife how their brothers died.   
***  
Anna was 37 when Bobby called her crying, saying that his friend Rose had died.

Anna wept for him, while he suffered the loss of another friend

Anna was 37 when she walked in a Carrie kissing some random girl. Carrie cried into her arms later that night saying how confused and scared she was.

“Please don’t tell anyone, Nick already knows and he’s agreed to be my fake boyfriend. I swear I’m not leading him on,” she had said.

Anna smiled and promised she wouldn’t while swallowing the bile of deja vu.   
***

Anna was 38 when her and Cassie saw a young girl planting dahlias at their brothers graves.

“Excuse me,” Cassie called out. “Who are you?”

“Uh, sorry. I’m Julie Molina,” she held her hand out. Anna accepted it quickly.

“Of course,” she said. “Emily and Mitch mentioned you.”

“They did?”

“Yeah. I’m Anna, Alex’s little sister,” Anna said. A look of shock took over the young girl’s face. 

“I’m Cassie,” said woman held out her hand. “Reginald’s little sister.” She gestured at the gravestone furthest to the left.

“Oh my god,” Julie whispered. A hint of a smile appeared before she evened out her expression. “Would you guys like to come to the studio? Some of their stuff is still there.”

“Please,” Anna said. 

They drove the girl back to her house and followed her towards the old studio.

“Oh my god, you’re Rose’s girl aren’t you,” Anna said. A bitter smile made its way onto the younger girl's face before she nodded. 

Julie approached the studio doors, Anna noticed the brief hesitation before she knocked and creeped open the door.

“Don’t be mad, don’t be mad,” Julie whispered before opening the door all the way. 

Time seemed to stop when Anna and Cassie saw that their brother's equipment sat the same as when they last saw it.

“It’s like they’re still practicing here,” Cassie said in awe.

“They are,” Julie said. Before either woman could question what she meant Julie hurriedly added. “Please give me a moment to explain, it’s a long story.” Both women nodded their heads as they listened, from the demo Julie found to their latest performance at the Orpheum. 

“Why should we believe you?” Cassie questioned, glaring at Julie while Anna looked around the studio in disbelief. 

“Because mom and dad never believed us,” Reggie said as he poofed next to Julie with tears in his eyes. “Hi Cece.”

Cassie stepped forward, wanting to give him a hug but not sure if she could. As if reading her thoughts, Julie spoke up.

“They’re tangible now.”

She didn’t wait a second more and grabbed her older brother with all her might. “I’ve missed you so much,” she sobbed into his shoulder.

Anna looked away from the intimate scene and looked at Julie with questioning eyes.

“Alex is with his boyfriend right now, he’ll be back soon,” Julie said before immediately covering her mouth. “I probably shouldn’t have said that.”

Luke poofed up beside Julie and Anna laughed as he reminisced on how she walked in on him and Alex one time when they were 15.

“What’s his name?” Anna asked.

“Willie,” Julie answered. “Total skater boy, by the way.”

“If I was younger I might be jealous,” Anna chuckled.  
*** 

They all were settling into a comfortable conversation when Luke looked up over by the studio doors.

“Dude,” Luke said softly. “Little ones are all grown up.”

One moment Alex was visible, and the next Anna was wrapped in a hug.  
***

The group spent the next couple of hours talking and catching up. Cassie and Anna showed the band pictures of their families with promises to buy the boys cell phones and the band played a couple of songs with promises of free tickets for every gig. 

Anna was 38 when she realized she wasn’t the only one who had 25 years worth of tears, and she was 38 when she knew that everything would be okay as long as her brothers stuck together.


End file.
